<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun House by SheWritesDirty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964313">Fun House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty'>SheWritesDirty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn Carnival, Deep Throating, Fall Vibes, Hair-pulling, M/M, My Stupid Sense of Humor, Pining, Some angst, Total Delinquency, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s fuck some shit up.” Billy said enthusiastically, his own eyes sparkling with mischief. He looked <em>dangerous</em>... and maybe a little like he’d rather be nowhere else in the world tonight than causing trouble with Steve Harrington by his side.</p><p>“That- wait... we aren’t <em>actually</em> gonna fuck anything up, right?” Steve asked nervously, following close on Billy’s heels as he turned and stalked towards the Carnival… leading them out from behind the mobile food cars, the exhaust vents blowing heat at them and getting them sweaty before the night had even begun.</p><p>Billy just laughed, glanced back over his shoulder and gave Steve a placating look. “No, I promise not to get the <em>goodie two-shoes</em> in trouble.” He said slowly. Steve didn’t believe him… not for one damn <em>second</em>, he knew better than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harringrove Halloween Carnival</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be sure to check out the collection! There are contributions from the lovely and talented <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/pseuds/HeckinaHandbasket">Heckinahandbasket</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/lostnoise">Lostnoise</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaytheBae/pseuds/TaytheBae">Taythebae (TBA)</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharrington/pseuds/Catharrington">Catharrington</a>!</p><div class="center">
  <p>💖💖💖</p>
</div>Look, this was supposed to be a quickie-  but it's ME writing… and y’all should know what that means… there’s like 4k of buildup. LOL. WHY? I DON'T KNOW. Skip ahead if you just want the smut (I’m sorry)<p>*slowly floats away like a deflated balloon*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t been a <em>good</em> idea, and Steve wasn’t exactly sure why he didn’t turn it down. Wasn’t sure why he was currently hanging around the deserted backside of the fairgrounds… waiting for Billy Hargrove.</p><p>The guy was late, and Steve was beginning to wonder if this was all some big joke... if he was being jerked around. Like maybe Billy was going to show up at Family Video tomorrow and laugh right in Steve’s face. About how he’d actually thought Billy was serious, that he’d actually stood there for upwards of <em>thirty minutes</em> while waiting for the asshole to show.</p><p>The thought of that had begun to make him feel a little sick, and he was about to give up- about to go home and choke down the bitter taste of humiliation… and worse, <em>disappointment</em>. Because despite every single bit of self preservation telling Steve that Billy was bad news, and to stay <em>away</em> from him… he somehow found himself wanting more, yearning to be close to someone in a way he hadn’t felt since Nancy.</p><p>And <em>that</em> was something Steve was completely unwilling to unpack.</p><p>But before he could turn tail and head home... he heard the crunching of gravel, the heavy foot fall that gave Billy away so quickly. Steve had memorized the sound of those boots hitting the ground <em>hard</em>, the guy walked like the floor had done something to personally offend him.</p><p>“Pretty boy, you made it.” Billy said, stepping up to Steve. He had a smug grin on his face… a cigarette resting between his lips.</p><p>“I’ve <em>been</em> here.” Steve snapped back, annoyed by how much it sounded like he was whining… he was just pissed off, no one liked waiting. Billy chuckled and blew a cloud of smoke out of his nose.</p><p>“C’mon, don’t be a little bitch about it…” Billy replied, rolling his eyes like Steve was being difficult. “I showed up, yeah?”</p><p>“<em>Yeah…</em>” Steve muttered, he hated giving in like that but- he’d wanted Billy to show up, and he <em>had</em>... right?</p><p>“Alright then, lets go.” Billy urged, clearly not wanting to linger on something as trivial as his being a little late. He clapped his hands together, rubbed them a bit before swinging his arms wide- as if he needed to warm up for this.</p><p>“Remind me again why we don’t just… <em>pay</em> for a ticket, like everyone else?” Steve asked... watching as Billy shoved the toe of his boot into the chain link fence standing tall before them, wrapped his fingers around the metal just above his shoulders. </p><p>Steve tried not to think about Billy’s hands too much, tried not to think about how he <em>knew</em> they were rough… knew from how many times Billy had practically felt him up in the middle of basketball practice. Tried not to stare at the scabbed over knuckles, barely healing from the last time he’d gotten into a fight.</p><p>“‘Cause, these shitholes charge you just to get in… and then charge you <em>again</em> for everything you fuckin’ do in there…” Billy was grunting the words out as he tested his footing, heaved himself up onto the fence in one smooth pull. Steve was glad the guy was wearing his jean jacket, and that his biceps were completely obscured by heavy denim.</p><p>That entire summer, when Billy had worked as a lifeguard... arms on full display, muscles rippling as he lifted himself up into the chair… Steve had been forced to endure some fevered dreams because of that, woke up in a sweat that had <em>nothing</em> to do with the sticky, summer temperatures.</p><p>Another thing he refused to unpack... denial was Steve’s best friend.</p><p>“It’s a scam, and we’re beating the fuckin’ system!” Billy finished proudly, as if sneaking into some shitty fall Carnival was the ultimate act of rebellion.</p><p>“You know, I <em>could</em> just pay for you... if it's about the money.” Steve offered, still watching from the ground as Billy climbed the fence. His ass looked stupidly good in his jeans, too. And Steve really was getting just… the <em>perfect</em> view of it, all perky and stuffed in like he was one good flex away from bursting the seams.</p><p>“<em>Fuck you</em>- that's not the point.” Billy hissed, reaching the top and dropping himself over the edge… landing heavy on the ground, metal clinking all over him from the impact. Like a symphony of buckles, cigarette lighters, zippers and spare change... and more jewelry than Steve had ever seen on <em>any</em> boy in Hawkins, Indiana.</p><p>“Right…” Steve said slowly, staring up at the fence that Billy had just scaled effortlessly.</p><p>“Move it or I’m ditching you.” Billy warned- glancing over his shoulder towards the fairgrounds, like he was worried someone was gonna stumble into catching them. Steve just sighed, got his hands on the chain link fence and pulled himself up… it wasn’t as easy as Billy had made it look, but in his defense it wasn’t like he had a whole lot of practice with this sort of thing.</p><p>By the time he made it to the top he was breathing a bit harder, and his arms were burning with the effort… he had no idea he’d gotten so out of shape since he’d graduated. </p><p>Billy on the other hand, looked even more fit than he had when he'd first arrived at Hawkins. Apparently being surrounded by farmland, national forests, and a party once a week <em>if</em> you were lucky… left plenty of time for lifting. He wondered if Billy would spot him if he asked - he'd probably just laugh, though.</p><p>Steve shakily threw himself over the top of the fence, landing far less confidently than Billy had on the ground… heavy hands found their way to Steve’s shoulders as he hunched over to catch his bearings, strong fingers digging into his muscle and rubbing firmly.</p><p>“Started thinking I'd have to call the fire department to get you down.” Billy said, humor obvious in his tone. His need to make fun of Steve not quite adding up with the way one of his thumbs was sliding up the back of Steve’s neck… it felt <em>good</em>, and Steve found himself really wanting to lean into it...</p><p>But before he could do anything as mortifying as that, Billy was pulling away again- and delivering one hearty slap to Steve’s back. He jerked forward at the impact, straightened up and turned to glare at Billy… </p><p>“Let’s fuck some shit up.” Billy said enthusiastically, his own eyes sparkling with mischief. He looked <em>dangerous</em>... and maybe a little like he’d rather be nowhere else in the world tonight than causing trouble with Steve Harrington by his side.</p><p>“That- wait... we aren’t <em>actually</em> gonna fuck anything up, right?” Steve asked nervously, following close on Billy’s heels as he turned and stalked towards the Carnival… leading them out from behind the mobile food cars, the exhaust vents blowing heat at them and getting them sweaty before the night had even begun.</p><p>Billy just laughed, glanced back over his shoulder and gave Steve a placating look. “No, I promise not to get the <em>goodie two-shoes</em> in trouble.” He said slowly. Steve didn’t believe him… not for one damn <em>second</em>, he knew better than that.</p><p>When they finally broke out into the crowd, Steve couldn’t help but marvel at the glowing lights strung up overhead… the orange and yellow stripes of tents set up along the path, selling all the same garbage you could find at almost any other county fair.</p><p>Despite the standard booth stock, you couldn’t miss the fact that this was a <em>fall</em> Carnival… jack-o-lanterns were carved and piled high in just about every corner that wasn’t occupied by a tent or a food truck, and there were plastic skeletons hanging from poles, blowing easily in the wind with how thin and cheap they were.</p><p>Garlands of black construction paper bats hung from booths, tin monster masks that looked like something Dustin would get <em>really</em> excited over...  it all said one thing loud and clear, Halloween was coming to Hawkins- and everyone was more than ready.</p><p>It was a strange feeling, knowing there were real monsters out there… watching people look forward to a safe, manufactured version of the fear that Steve felt every single night in his big, empty house.</p><p>Some kids ran by in their costumes, little witches and goblins charging through the dirt path and knocking adults out of their way. They steered clear of Billy, like even devil-may-care eight year olds knew better than to tangle with someone like him.</p><p>Billy Hargrove didn’t <em>need</em> a costume to scare people.</p><p>“Whatcha wanna do first?” Billy asked, ashing his cigarette onto the path in front of them and glancing around.</p><p>“You hungry?” Steve asked, breathing in the alluring smell of deep fried <em>everything</em>.</p><p>Billy seemed to be mulling that over, rolling the filter of his cigarette between his thumb and forefinger, staring off into the distance. “Always.” </p><p>It was just one of those things people said, but it hit weird… like he actually <em>meant</em> it.</p><p>Steve swallowed down his concern, determined to enjoy the night... not to overthink things. He trailed after Billy as the guy started off in the direction of the line of food trucks, passing by one after another like he knew <em>exactly</em> what he was looking for.</p><p>Billy came to an abrupt stop in front of a truck boasting their warm mulled cider and apple cinnamon donuts... and Steve was kind of surprised, he had pictured Billy more like a turkey leg, chilli cheese fries kinda guy. Like he was too much of a <em>badass</em> to want something sweet and sticky.</p><p>Not that Steve was complaining, he loved mulled cider - and he wasn't one to ever say no to fried, sugarcoated <em>anything</em>.</p><p>They ordered, and Steve refused to let Billy pay for his own… earned himself a sharp pinch, and when he ignored <em>that</em>, Billy flat out punched him in the arm. Still, Steve managed to pay despite the assault- and Billy didn’t want to draw any more attention to them, so he begrudgingly let it slide.</p><p>Pretty much as soon as they’d gotten inside the fairgrounds, the two of them had noticed how every single patron in this place had a little paper band hanging around their wrist… something that Billy and Steve were quite obviously missing.</p><p>Steve was worried about it, but Billy just instructed him to hide one of his wrists in his pocket and <em>chill the fuck out</em>. Of course, that was impossible now that they were carrying food in each of their hands.</p><p>They found a somewhat secluded spot off the beaten path to stop and eat, listening to the excited screams of other fair goers as the Tilt-a-Whirl spun madly in the air behind them. Steve took to people watching, just able to see a tiny stretch of the main path from where they’d tucked themselves away behind the tent that was selling fuzzy, neon puppets with long legs.</p><p>Both of them were stuffing their faces with donuts, waiting for the steaming cider to cool enough that they could actually <em>drink</em> it. An awkward silence had filled the air around them as they chewed, and Steve felt the overwhelming desire to <em>break</em> it... </p><p>But he didn’t even know what to talk about, didn’t know what the hell Billy was interested in- besides basketball and tits, and maybe being an asshole. Steve on the other hand had been over tits and basketball for a while... Billy may have had a little something to do with <em>both</em> of those passions fading.</p><p>“So uh…” Steve started to say, mumbling around a mouthful of donut- determined to chip away at the ice one way or another.</p><p>Billy just hummed... licked at the corner of his mouth, cleaning away cinnamon sugar and letting his head roll slowly until it was cocked to stare lazily up at Steve.</p><p>And Steve kind of hated him in that moment, hated that it was so <em>easy</em> for him… that all he had to do was roll his neck and look up and… and Steve was jittery, nervous, palms sweaty and tongue heavy like a weight in his mouth.</p><p>“H-how’s it compare…?” Steve stammered out, realizing his question made no sense when Billy just raised a brow. “I mean, to California… like, I bet this sort of thing is way better there.” It felt lame, and Steve just wished he’d had something meaningful to say.</p><p>Billy frowned, turned his head away and stared out into the crowd of people passing them by. None of them ever looked their way, and Steve felt like they could do anything they wanted… the rest of the world was totally oblivious to their existence.</p><p>Like maybe he could shuffle closer… press his arm up against Billy’s and… and no one would think it was <em>weird</em>. Just two guys getting close... and Steve wanted to feel that heat radiating off Billy soak into him, warm him up. Right as he was about to throw caution to the wind and make the move- he was startled out of it by Billy finally answering him.</p><p> “California was perfect.” He said, pausing… like he was debating between letting that be it, or giving Steve more.</p><p>“I loved it there, <em>everything</em> was better…” Billy glanced back at Steve, a little quirk to his brow- like he was waiting for Steve to try and challenge that.</p><p>As if Steve gave a shit what anyone thought of Hawkins, he wasn’t exactly attached to the place. “We didn’t even have to wait for some shitty Carnival to come to town… you just stepped out on to the boardwalk and the party was waiting for you every day.” Billy went on, when it became apparent that Steve wasn’t going to try and defend Hawkins.</p><p>“And the ocean… fuck, I miss her.” Billy finished, a sad look in his eyes… too raw and real, Steve didn’t know what to do with it. He almost regretted asking, like he needed Billy to stay <em>simple</em>. </p><p>Steve just stuffed the last bite of his donut into his mouth so he didn’t have to say anything back.</p><p>He knew Billy wanted to leave, knew the guy had been aiming for California again since the day he’d first shown up… and Steve had been <em>trying</em> to ignore that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. That as soon as Billy graduated he was out of here and Steve would never see him again. </p><p>It should have been a relief, after everything that had happened between them… but life was funny about these sorts of things, and Steve kind of felt like he might just throw up instead.</p><p>Billy was staring into the crowd again… the both of them seemingly trapped in their heads. They were standing next to each other, shoulders nearly <em>touching</em> after Steve’s aborted attempt to close the distance… and still, he’d never felt further away.</p><p>With his donut finished, Steve wrapped both hands around his steaming cup of cider and let it warm his fingers through the styrofoam… breathed in the smell of spice and autumn harvest. It was already getting cold in Hawkins, and the second the sun dropped from the sky the temperature went with it.</p><p>He lifted the cup carefully to his lips, blew at the contents for a moment before finally tipping it back and taking a sip… warmth flooding him and making him shiver. When he glanced over again he caught Billy watching him, caught a flush on his cheeks and lips parted ever so slightly.</p><p>“What?” Steve asked, wondering if he had sugar all over his face or something… wiped at his cheek with a sleeve pulled tight over his palm. “Better?” He asked, Billy just blinking at him.</p><p>“Yep-” Billy dismissed quickly, glancing down at his own cider and throwing it back… throat working as he swallowed it all down. “FUCK- that's hot!” He gasped out, when he finished. </p><p>“Yeah, that was why I was blowing on mine.” Steve said with a roll of his eyes, watching as Billy crushed his styrofoam cup and turned to toss it straight at the Tilt-A-Whirl, dunking it right into a spinning cart. It shouldn’t have been impressive… it <em>wasn’t</em>.</p><p>“I got something you can blow on.” Billy said, smirking at Steve... only to have that smile drop suddenly as he seemed to realize what he’d said. “I mean- you’re not a girl, so you can't- you’d probably want to though… uh- keep your distance, Harrington.” </p><p>This was the single most surreal experience Steve had ever had... and he’d fought actual <em>monsters</em>.</p><p>“Maybe we should go on a ride or something.” Steve offered, graciously changing the subject. He was desperate to find something to do where they didn’t have to <em>talk</em> anymore.</p><p>Billy just nodded, and they headed off to find a ticket booth together. Tickets were twenty dollars for <em>ten</em>… and rides took two tickets per person. Steve was staring up in disbelief at the giant block letters declaring the prices while they waited in line.</p><p>“Aren’t you glad we listened to me?” Billy asked, elbowing Steve painfully in the ribs when he didn’t respond immediately.</p><p>“Ow- yeah okay… <em>fuck</em>, that’s expensive.” Steve said, rubbing at his sore side.</p><p>“Told ya’, it’s a fuckin’ <em>scam</em>.” Billy said, pushing past Steve so that he couldn’t try to pay for them again… Steve watched Billy fish through his pockets and pull out several crumpled ones and fives, skimming them quickly and apparently counting out twenty dollars worth.</p><p>The booth worker gave them an entirely unamused look as Billy handed over the cash, “You boys have fun…” she droned out, it didn’t sound much like she actually cared whether they did or not. Still, Steve thanked her and dashed after Billy who was already stalking away.</p><p>"Pick your poison.” Billy said, waving his hand at the slightly pathetic selection of rides before them. Steve could remember how excited he'd been as a kid when the Fall Carnival came to town, now it all just seemed kind of... underwhelming.</p><p>Steve had come with his mother, when he was young enough for that sort of thing to be expected of her. A bitter taste hitting him at the memory, at how they used to be so <em>close</em>… when he felt safe with her, when he knew he could reach up and take her hand at any moment. </p><p>That she would be there, smiling warmly down at him.</p><p>But she’d never understood how to relate to him as he got older, when he stopped being that cute little boy that she could dress up - when all she needed to do was make him peanut butter jelly sandwiches with the crust cut off, and he would think she’d hung the moon. </p><p>And Steve never understood why she couldn't grow <em>with</em> him, resented her so badly for trying to treat him like a child.</p><p>Then she had to choose... between staying home and watching Steve get older- or leaving to watch her husband instead. ‘<em>You’re old enough now, and I know you’re responsible.</em>’ She said, pinching his cheeks only to get her hand slapped away- a door slammed in her face.</p><p>He would give <em>anything</em> for a peanut butter jelly with the crust cut off now.</p><p>“I loved the Fun House, when I was a kid.” Steve said, mostly because he couldn’t say any of that other stuff.</p><p>“Are you fuckin’ serious…?” Billy visibly shuddered, “That shits creepy.”</p><p>Steve just laughed, because of all things to creep someone like Billy Hargrove out...”Oh come on, I’ll keep you safe.” Steve said with a sly smile, dropping his tone low.</p><p>“Please, we both know <em>I’m</em> gonna be the one keeping <em>you</em> safe.” Billy bit back, the result of their fight a year ago unspoken, but <em>clearly</em> implied. Steve just smiled, despite that phantom pain throbbing in his jaw… the reminder that Billy had one hell of a right hook. </p><p>It felt like a promise, like Billy wanted nothing more than to bash in any perceived threat to Steve’s well-being. His belly warmed at the thought of that, and he had to duck his head so Billy couldn’t see the flush rising on his cheeks… it didn’t <em>mean</em> anything - Billy’s sudden switch from wanting to outright <em>kill</em> Steve, to wanting to protect him.</p><p>
  <em>It didn’t mean anything.</em>
</p><p>Steve just kept repeating that to himself, the caution he needed to keep from getting his hopes up. By the time he’d gotten that through his thick head, he clued back into his surroundings and realized that Billy had led them straight to the Fun House.</p><p>It was nauseatingly bright, neon colors slapped all over the frame- Toni Basil’s ‘<em>Hey Mickey</em>’ blasting obnoxiously from blown out speakers hanging from the corners. It was everything Steve remembered, and a stupid smile spread onto his face at the sight of it.</p><p>Billy was just glaring over at him, a furrow to his brow and a downward tilt to the corner of his mouth. “Seriously, you wanna go in there?” Billy asked a final time, like he was hoping this whole thing was Steve’s idea of a joke.</p><p>It <em>was</em> a joke, but more like one at Steve’s own expense than anything else, “It’ll be fun!” he lied.</p><p>There was no one even waiting in line, so Billy hopped the bars - heading straight for the guy running the thing. Steve picked his way around the fencing, because he was <em>respectful</em>… and he was also kind of afraid of knocking his shins on the metal bars.</p><p>By the time Steve caught up with Billy, he had already fallen into a heated discussion with the guy running the line… who just happened to be <em>Keith</em>, of all people. Working with him at Family Video hadn’t softened up any of their bad blood, and Steve still had <em>no idea</em> why the guy didn’t like him.</p><p>“Look- I can’t just let you in if you don't have wrist bands.” Keith was saying, as Billy stuffed their tickets into cheeto-dust covered hands. Leave it to Keith to be the first person in this entire place to notice they didn't have wrist bands… and to point it out like the narc he was.</p><p>“Sure you can,” Billy said as amiable as he could manage, the illusion broken by the way he grit his teeth, by the way his smile didn’t <em>quite</em> reach his eyes. He pat Keith on the back, hard enough to send the guy lurching forward and sputtering.</p><p>“I’m not supposed to let anyone who doesn’t-” Keith was saying, only to get cut off again.</p><p>“We lost them.” Steve interjected, only to get a pointed stare from Keith… one that begged the question, ‘<em>do you actually think im that stupid?</em>’ </p><p>“Right, damn! We should be more careful, huh Harrington?” Billy asked, already grabbing him and pushing him towards the little rope that kept people back… unclipping it and sliding them through like he was allowed to just <em>do</em> shit like that.</p><p>“Um- wait- I’m gonna have to radio security!” Keith shouted after them, and Billy whipped around to shout back.</p><p>“CALL ‘EM AND YOU’RE DEAD, GREASE BOY!” Billy jabbed the air with a finger to go with his threat, and much to Keith’s credit- he didn’t even flinch.</p><p>“You’re unsettling the fragile ecosystem of the Fall Carnival!” Keith called back, only to earn himself a lazy middle finger from Billy.</p><p>“Wow, <em>impressive</em>.” Steve drawled as they entered the fun house, the music earsplitting now that they were passing right under the speakers. </p><p>“Told ya’ I’d protect ya’.” Billy just replied, clearly preening. Like he was actually <em>proud</em> of that… it wasn’t endearing - <em>it wasn’t it wasn’t it wasn’t…</em></p><p>“My hero-” Steve breathed, grabbing Billy’s bicep and fluttering his lashes at him. Billy went so impossibly beet red that Steve was actually kind of confused. Billy tugged his arm out of Steve’s grip, muttering something like ‘<em>don’t gotta be a dick about it...</em>’.</p><p>Which was weird, because Steve was pretty sure that <em>Billy</em> was always being a dick about something. </p><p>He wasn’t unaware of the fact that Billy was pouting, the guy’d gone quiet- and ended up falling behind Steve as they made their way into the outside portion of the Fun House… didn’t even laugh when Steve pretended like he was gonna fall over the railing, ignoring the shout of Keith below them- telling him to keep his arms inside the ride.</p><p>Like it was fucking <em>moving</em> or something, Keith was such a killjoy.</p><p>And like, it was kind of bugging him… because this whole thing was supposed to be <em>fun</em>, and Steve wasn’t even sure what he’d done to set Billy off like that - they’d just been joking around. </p><p>He had to do something to lighten the mood again, though. So when they got to those annoying bags hanging in the air… the ones that had knocked Steve straight over when he was a kid, made him skin his knees and start crying ‘till the soothing sound of his mother's voice managed to calm him down…</p><p>Steve hurried ahead, pushed them out of the way. Grabbed one as soon as he’d made it through… pulling it as far back as he could and facing Billy. He caught the look of confusion, quickly replaced by one of warning.</p><p>“<em>Don’t you dare…</em>” Billy growled, watching as Steve’s stupid smile just got <em>stupider</em>.</p><p>“Incoming!” Steve shouted, letting go of the weighted sandbag and watching as it careened right towards Billy’s face... only to get caught flawlessly by him. Steve watched Billy peer around the side of it, his eyes burning holes into Steve’s face.</p><p>“So you wanna die, huh?” Billy asked, and Steve just turned on his heels and booked it- dashing through the opening that led back inside the building, leaping over the little crooked stairs and nearly face planting on the landing.</p><p>“C'mon Harrington-” Billy was yelling from behind, the entire place shaking with how fast he was coming after Steve. “I just wanna <em>play</em>!”</p><p>Steve had never heard that phrase sound more menacing then it did in that moment, and maybe a little exciting too… he could feel his cock kick in his pants and <em>that</em> was concerning. He really hoped his dick wasn’t going to betray him like that, ‘cause it was hard enough to outrun Billy Hargrove <em>without</em> an erection.</p><p>He made it pretty far, he was actually impressed with himself- but Billy caught up to him in the mirror room… cornered him in a dead end and barreled into him, shoved him up against a wall and pinned him.</p><p>“You little <em>shit</em>.” Billy breathed out, laughing and trying to catch his breath as he gave Steve another shove. His hands were fisted in Steve’s jacket, holding him firmly… pushing into his space and pressing their bodies together…</p><p>Steve choked on his own laugh, wheezing for air and squirming under Billy’s grip… they were too close, and Billy smelled <em>good</em>- smelled like cinnamon and spice, sweat and cigarette smoke. </p><p>‘<em>So come on and give it to me any way you can~</em>‘ Toni Basil sang, the music echoing quieter in this room - muffled by the walls of mirrors.</p><p>The smile on Steve’s face slowly slipped away as he realized Billy was just... <em>staring</em>. Their chests rising and falling together, pressed tightly. He couldn’t tell if it was his own heart beat racing or if it was Billy’s… but he could <em>feel</em> it, pounding between them.</p><p>Billy’s eyes were sharp, locked onto Steve’s and searching… holding them even when Steve wanted to turn away. They were too intense, and said so many things that couldn’t possibly be true.</p><p>“Billy…” Steve said cautiously, his voice shaking as Billy angled his hips in… pressed them to Steve’s thigh, eyes fluttering shut and a groan slipping from between his lips. And Steve could <em>feel</em> Billy, feel the outline of his dick- trapped under layers of fabric, jutting hard into Steve’s leg.</p><p>Steve sighed, pushed back against him, felt his own cock filling out and responding to the friction. Billy just groaned again, a heavy, lust filled sound echoing in the hall of mirrors. He ground his hips, rough and <em>painfully</em> slow... hands tugging at Steve’s jacket, pulling back and taking Steve with him- only to slam him back against the mirror again. </p><p>Buried his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and just <em>breathed</em>... took in greedy, thick lungfuls of Steve’s scent.</p><p>“<em>Billy-</em>” Steve tried again, his voice breaking off into a moan as he tried to rut against the thigh Billy had slotted in between his legs.</p><p>“Let me suck you.” Billy cut him off, voice so rough it sounded filthy- <em>obscene</em>… had Steve’s cock leaking, a little wet spot soaking into the front of his jeans.</p><p>“W-what if someone-” Steve started to protest, only to get cut off again- this time by sharp teeth pressing into his neck, biting down <em>hard</em>. Steve whimpered, grabbed onto Billy’s arms to steady himself as his legs went weak.</p><p>“No one’s gonna waste their tickets on this piece of shit.” Billy mumbled, breath hot against skin... pulling away and shoving Steve up against the mirror one final time, before releasing the front of his jacket and dropping heavily to his knees. </p><p>Billy looked up from the grimy floor with hungry eyes, a vibrant ring of blue nearly swallowed whole by blown out pupils. Steve felt like he was being pulled in, like he could <em>drown</em> in them if he wasn’t careful…</p><p>Then Billy was grunting, getting his thick fingers on the front of Steve’s jeans and working them open… popping his button and tugging the zipper down like it couldn’t get out of the way fast enough. </p><p>Steve leaned back, knew he was gonna need something solid to help hold him up… glanced nervously at the mirrors all around them, a million other Steve’s looking back at him. He looked <em>scared</em>, eyes wide with nerves and a want that was written so clearly on his face. He wondered if he’d <em>always</em> looked like that, if maybe Billy had known all along… had caught Steve looking at him like this time after time.</p><p>He felt a sharp pinch at his thigh and yelped, glancing back down to find Billy glaring up at him. “Don’t fuckin’ zone out on me.” Billy snarled, fire in his eyes… and something else, lying under all that heat and lust… uncertainty, Billy’s own insecurities bubbling just under the surface.</p><p>Maybe they were both a little scared.</p><p>Steve kept his eyes on Billy’s face, slowly threaded his fingers into those soft, looping curls, and just… <em>held</em> them there, scrubbed his nails against Billy’s scalp. He flushed at the way that Billy <em>groaned</em>, the way his eyes nearly fluttered shut at the touch.</p><p>“M’not a girl.” Billy practically slurred, “Don’t gotta be <em>sweet</em> to me, Harrington.” he was tugging at Steve’s grip as if to prove the point.</p><p>“I know...” Steve said, voice thick with arousal. “Get going then.” He urged, tired of waiting… his cock was straining in his pants, begging to be released. Billy just grinned in that all too familiar way... the one that reminded Steve of when he’d gotten a plate smashed over his head.</p><p>Billy gripped the waistband of Steve’s jeans and underwear all at once, tugged them down around his hips… the elastic of the briefs settling under his balls and pushing them up. Billy just hummed, making a pleased sound in his chest as he watched Steve’s cock bob free.</p><p>Glistening at the tip, wet with precum and flushed from chafing against cotton... So hard it stood straight up, until Billy curled the fingers of one hand around the base and gently coaxed it down. Steve sucked his bottom lip between his teeth at the feather light touch, bit down <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Billy’s eyes flicked up to take in Steve’s expression, a smug grin sliding onto his features- like he was <em>pleased</em> with what he’d seen… parted his lips and licked lightly over the tip, Steve’s breath hitching, fingers tightening in Billy’s curls.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>- hurry up.” Steve whined, and Billy just growled… rocked his hips on the floor like he needed the friction, like he was gonna cum in his pants from just the <em>sound</em> of Steve begging like that.</p><p>He didn’t need much more encouragement, closed the distance and let Steve’s cock push it’s way in… jaw clicking as he forced it open, tongue laving over the underside as he tried to get more than half of Steve’s length into his mouth.</p><p>“<em>Fuck-</em>” Steve hissed, his hips bucking- only to have Billy gag and slam his free hand into Steve’s thigh, shove him hard into the mirror behind him. “Sorry…” Steve just breathed out, not even sure what he was sorry for… couldn’t think of anything besides that wet, velvety soft <em>heat</em> wrapping around him… sucking softly, the firm pressure of Billy’s tongue as he rolled it under the weight of Steve’s cock.</p><p>“<em>Holy shit…</em>” Steve moaned, only to feel Billy grin around him… pull back off with a wet pop, run the back of his hand over his cheek, smearing saliva all over it.</p><p>“What? You act like it’s your first time getting your dick wet.” Billy said smugly, and Steve really just wanted to shove back in and shut him up… one of the two very obvious upsides to getting head from Billy Hargrove.</p><p>“Not my first time-” Steve defended, his voice heady… tightening his grip on those blonde curls and <em>pulling</em>. “You’re just good at it.” he went on, a little embarrassed by his own painful honesty. Billy just scoffed like the praise was meaningless to him, despite the bright flush coloring the skin under his freckles.</p><p>“You sayin’ I had practice?” Billy asked, cocking his head and twisting Steve’s words around into something that might have been an insult. Steve had his mouth open, ready to deny it… when he caught the sparkle in Billy’s eyes, caught on to the fact that he was getting <em>messed</em> with.</p><p>“Can you like, put that mouth to work?” Steve just sassed back, earning himself a howl of laughter from Billy.</p><p>“Okay, pretty boy.” Billy said, leaning in again… “Hold on to something.” He said with a wink, as if Steve wasn’t already clinging for life to Billy’s hair.</p><p>And then Billy was letting the head of Steve’s cock push his lips open again, angling himself so he could take Steve down deeper…  he felt himself hit at the soft back of Billy’s throat, felt it <em>squeeze</em> around him as Billy tried to swallow… tried not to <em>choke</em>.</p><p>Billy pulled back, nostrils flaring as he sucked in a breath- saliva slicked all over Steve’s shaft and smearing onto Billy’s chin as he bobbed his head… both his hands on Steve’s hips now, nails digging in and keeping him from thrusting.</p><p>Steve always imagined that Billy would be good at this, that he'd suck dick like he was <em>starving</em> for it… but reality was so much more than anything he ever could have imagined. Billy was going deep, trying to get all of Steve in, like it was a <em>challenge</em>… tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he relaxed his throat, worked himself down until his nose was brushing softly against the hair nestled at the base of Steve’s cock.</p><p>It was so good… so <em>tight</em>. The barest scrape of Billy’s teeth sending a jolt through Steve, the glimmer of danger- reminding him that this was <em>Billy Hargrove</em>, and he could so easily destroy Steve if he wanted.</p><p>But instead he just choked on Steve’s dick, moaned around it like this was doing as much for <em>him</em> as it was Steve. And he could <em>feel</em> every bit of it, Billy’s throat rumbling around him, nearly shot off then and there… had to will himself not to, couldn’t let this to be over yet.</p><p>Steve pulled at Billy’s hair, forced him off despite the grunt of protest- Billy sucking in a ragged breath like he’d truly been trying to see how long he could go without air. He looked like he was gonna say something, some bitter snipe perched on the tip of his tongue… but Steve was already tugging him back down, and Billy was choking on surprise and the sudden pressure of Steve’s cock at the back of his throat.</p><p>Blue eyes glared up at Steve, almost like a taunt- and Steve could hear the words in his voice, rolling around in his head. </p><p>‘<em>Do your worst, pretty boy</em>.’</p><p>Steve just threw his head back and moaned, rocked his hips against the steel grip holding him back… could feel the way Billy gagged as the tip of Steve’s cock rubbed against the back of his throat. Billy was struggling to swallow, and spit dripped down his chin- smeared onto Steve’s balls.</p><p>Billy’s eyelids fluttered, the fire reflected in those irises washing away with a dull look as he adjusted to having Steve so far down his throat… fighting for any bit of air he could take in, releasing one of Steve’s hips to paw at the front of his own jeans clumsily.</p><p>Steve could see himself in the mirrors, reflected a hundred times over… his face, lips parted, the bottom one swollen and bruised from where he’d bitten down… sweat rolling down his forehead, soaking his bangs. Eyes glazed over almost as badly as Billy’s were, completely fucked out- he’d never <em>seen</em> himself like that, never had someone take him apart quite like this…</p><p>Billy grunted, tapped at his leg... and Steve let him pull back, let him suck in another breath- his chest rattling with it.</p><p>He didn’t waste any time, cleared his throat and took Steve down again- picked up a rhythm, quick and rough, the head of Steve’s cock hitting the back of his throat on each slide. And Steve couldn’t get over it, the wet sounds Billy made, how <em>messy</em> it was… spit getting everywhere, Billy not even trying to contain anything at this point.</p><p>Steve’s thighs were trembling, his legs going weak as he tried to keep himself standing. Some small voice in the back of his head was telling him to stay up, that if he collapsed now it would be like <em>losing</em>- and he wasn’t sure he could handle how smug Billy got when he thought he’d won something. So he steeled himself, locked his knees and tightened the grip in Billy’s hair… his hips jerking at the moan that spilled out of Billy, like he <em>wanted</em> the sting of Steve’s fingers tangled in his curls.</p><p>He was so close, he could feel it building up, the pressure in his balls almost too much… Steve pulled at Billy’s hair until he was swallowing down Steve’s whole cock, let his mouth fall open around a wrecked moan as his hips stuttered… as he spilled all down the back of Billy’s throat.</p><p>Steve just held him there, cock throbbing as it emptied into that wet heat- Billy’s throat worked as he tried to swallow it all, but Steve had this habit of cumming <em>hard</em> when he’s neglected…</p><p>And well, it had <em>been</em> a while.</p><p>Steve released him, watched as Billy jerked back- coughing up cum and saliva, dribbling down his chin and flecking the front of Steve’s jeans. He should have warned him, but at the time all he could think of was how <em>amazing</em> Billy felt.</p><p>“Fuck- I’m sorry… fuck.” Steve collapsed, knees weak as he dropped to Billy’s level.</p><p>“S’fine pretty boy.” Billy rasped, his voice so fucked up… like he’d been gargling broken glass. The sound of it just made Steve feel a twist of heat in his belly, he’d done that. “Just wasn’t expecting you to shoot a whole fuckin’ gallon of cum.” he bit out, the corner of his eyes wet with held back tears.</p><p>“Well... you kind of rocked my world.” Steve just said, a stupid smile sneaking onto his face, letting his head fallback and thunk loudly against the mirror behind him.</p><p>“Yeah, you look <em>real</em> sorry.” Billy bit out, rolling his eyes… glancing down, grabbing at the front of his pants as he adjusted himself.</p><p>“Let me help.” Steve offered, head still swimming with the fog of climax… only just now realizing he’d yet to return the favor.</p><p>“Don’t gotta…” Billy said, not quite meeting Steve’s eyes as he palmed at himself.</p><p>“I want to.” Steve said simply, hooking his hands into the belt loops of Billy’s jeans and using the last of his strength to tug him closer… pull him forward until their knees were flanking each other. </p><p>Steve slapped Billy’s hand out of the way, undid his pants and slipped his fingers in… curled them cautiously around Billy’s thick cock… and yeah, it was <em>fat</em>- Steve always had been kind of in awe when he’d caught a glimpse of it in the School’s showers...</p><p>Billy shuddered, gasping and dropping his head to Steve’s shoulder… buried his face into the sweat damp hair hanging there. “<em>Fuck, Harrington</em>.” He mumbled, rocking his hips into the touch.</p><p>It was a little strange, Steve knew how to get <em>himself</em> off- but everything was backwards like this, and it took him a second to get the hang of it. Billy’s was thicker than his own, dripping with precum that Steve used to slicken his movements…</p><p>He felt along the underside with his thumb and traced a prominent vein… felt the way Billy tensed at that, listened to the soft whimper it pulled from him… a sound Steve had never expected, wanted so badly to hear it again…</p><p>Steve twisted his wrist, pulled up the length and circled his thumb over Billy’s slit, pressed just a little too hard to hear the way Billy’s breath hitched, hear the way he <em>whined</em>… To feel the way Billy dug his nails into Steve’s chest as he hung on. </p><p>He was moaning with each stroke, chasing the rhythm of Steve’s hand with his own thrusts, lips parted and mouth wet against Steve’s neck… and then he was crying out, cumming into Steve’s hand. Thick strands of it coating knuckles and hitting against the front of his shirt, before Steve could move to catch the rest of it in his palm.</p><p>They sat there for a moment, just breathing… Steve supporting all of Billy’s weight, loving the way he felt held down by it. It should have felt oppressive, <em>stifling</em>… but it wasn’t, it was comforting and solid and Steve wanted to stay like that for <em>forever</em>…</p><p>He wrapped an arm around Billy’s shoulders and hugged him- ignored the way Billy tensed up… frozen like an animal that was getting ready to bolt. It took a few minutes and then he finally relaxed into the embrace, pressed his face into the side of Steve’s neck and <em>sighed</em>.</p><p>Steve let his own breath out, one he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.</p><p>“So... is this the most fun you ever had in one of these shitholes?” Billy asked after a moment, voice still fucked from having Steve down his throat.</p><p>“<em>Totally</em>.” Steve answered dreamily, evaluating his sticky palm and wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with that. “My hand is a mess.” He said stupidly, laughing a little at how ridiculous all of this seemed… like he still couldn't grasp that Billy Hargrove had just sucked him off, that he’d just had Billy coming undone under his grip.</p><p>Billy just pulled back, grabbed Steve’s hand and opened his mouth… leaned in to lick between the fingers...and Steve <em>watched</em> as Billy’s own cum pooled on his tongue, smeared all over his lips and mixed with whatever was left of Steve’s own release. </p><p>Steve made an embarrassing sound in the back of his throat, and Billy <em>smirked</em> right before swallowing.</p><p>“We’re <em>both</em> a fuckin’ mess.” Billy rasped… pushing Steve's hand away and wiping the rest of the cum off on the Fun House mirror to their left. And okay, that was just unsanitary. </p><p>And then he realized how <em>right</em> Billy was. They had cum stains all over their clothes, Billy had some still smeared across his chin. And he was <em>pretty sure</em> there was even a little in his hair, too. But Steve wasn't about to <em>tell</em> him that, not when they were finally getting along for once. </p><p>“We gotta go- before someone finds us.” Steve suddenly said, the panic from earlier returning. Billy just grunted, stood and started to do up his pants… Steve stumbled his way up, nearly falling right back over when his legs protested the sudden use of them.</p><p>Billy’s hands grabbed and steadied him, a sly smile spread over his face. “Steady there, Bambi.” He drawled, the effect only heightened by his scratchy voice. Steve just flushed and yanked his pants back up, zipped himself in and rubbed ineffectually at the obvious damp spot soaked into the front.</p><p>“How are we supposed to walk out of here like this?” Steve asked, grimacing.</p><p>“It’s fine, no one’s gonna notice.” Billy said with a shrug, like he emerged from dark corners after cumming in another boy’s palm <em>all the time</em>... which sent an almost immediate spike of jealousy coursing through Steve- it was <em>unbearable</em>. “Come on.” Billy said, tugging Steve along before he could complain any more.</p><p>They were almost out of the place.</p><p>All that was left was the big, horrifying plywood clown face that you had to walk through the mouth of… Steve had always hated it’s big, smiling face - it had absolutely <em>terrified</em> him as a kid. He remembered the way his mother would grab his hand, and he would close his eyes as she led him through. </p><p>‘<em>Almost there… just a little further honey</em>.’ He heard her voice in his head, soothing and encouraging.</p><p>Billy was walking in front, and the two of them had gone quiet… he thought about grabbing <em>Billy’s</em> hand- a crazy, unbridled idea that nestled into the front of his mind and refused to go away. But as soon as he started to try, his hand half way there… hovering in the air, fingers twitching…</p><p>Something stopped him.</p><p>A fear that left him feeling a little sick... that he would take that hand, and Billy would recoil- swing around and sneer, say the words that Steve had been afraid of since they’d walked out of that hall of mirrors… </p><p>That this was nothing, just two guys getting off… that it was meaningless and he wasn’t <em>like</em> that… that Steve was the only one who felt like this, like his whole world was teetering on the edge and the power sat with Billy to tip it one way or the other.</p><p>Send him back to solid ground, or send him crashing into the abyss.</p><p>Billy stepped through the grinning mouth, boots clanging on the metal bridge that lead over the rotating tunnel walls… black and white swirls spinning overhead. Steve stood at the entrance, watched Billy disappear into the darkness, black-lights turning the edge of his white shirt that was peeking out from under his leather jacket fluorescent… </p><p>He should follow, <em>knew</em> he should- but his legs just wouldn’t work… he glanced up at the big, stupid clown smiling down at him… like it was mocking him, laughing at how he couldn’t go through without holding his mothers hand… how even now, all grownup, he was <em>still</em> just the same scared boy. </p><p>Maybe not of the stupid clown, but for those kids and everything they’d been through… of the upside down… and <em>definitely</em> of Billy.</p><p>“Steve…?” Billy’s voice cut in through Steve’s thoughts, startled a little by the sound of his actual <em>name</em>. Dropped his gaze again to find Billy turning back, waiting for him… and… and…</p><p>“Oh.” Steve said, blinking a little as he stared at Billy- lit up by the black-light, glowing electric blue spots all up the front of his shirt, smeared on his chin and lips. “Oh my god.” </p><p>“What is it?” Billy asked, concern clear in his tone… and that was just…</p><p>Steve really couldn’t control himself, he doubled over in laughter- tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he took in the way the black-light illuminated all the cum Billy was - <em>apparently</em> - still covered in.</p><p>“The fuck is your problem…” Billy muttered, an edge to his voice that betrayed his own insecurities.</p><p>“Hold… hold on-” Steve wheezed out, clutching at his stomach and stumbling into the tunnel- straightening up and holding his arms out with a soft “Ta-daa~” as the black-light lit him up in a similar fashion.</p><p>“Well damn, looks like your dick’s a glowworm.” Billy said, his teeth lighting up as he grinned like a maniac.</p><p>“Yeah? Looks like my glowworm got all over your face.” Steve fired back, grinning himself.</p><p>“Oh fuck- really?” Billy asked in mock concern… slowly walking towards Steve. “Issit like… <em>here</em>?” Billy asked, pointing to his lips.</p><p>“It’s <em>everywhere</em>…” Steve gasped, laughing even harder as Billy got <em>close</em>- got right into Steve’s space, arms wrapping around him and pulling him in… pushing his back into the railing. Billy’s eyes glittered with amusement as he waited for Steve to finish laughing. “W-what?” Steve asked as he managed to catch his breath.</p><p>Billy’s lips parted, like he was going to say something… and Steve was hanging on it, a little scared of what it might be… and then voices filtered down to them, and Billy shot away from him- put distance between them so fast he nearly tripped and went toppling over the edge of the railing.</p><p>“Fuck...” Steve said, glancing nervously behind them… he could hear voices, <em>kid’s voices</em>. </p><p>“Let’s go-” Billy quickly grabbed Steve’s hand and started pulling him out, it was warm… their palms pressed together, Billy’s holding firm- fingers laced through fingers… the whole thing felt surreal, and Steve gave himself over to it.</p><p>Steve felt a little rush when they emerged from the fun house and Billy didn’t immediately snatch his hand back. Was so distracted by it, that he didn’t even notice the security guard standing at the exit- waiting for them.</p><p>But <em>Billy</em> noticed, came to an abrupt stop- Steve stumbling into his back, not quite able to stop himself before walking right into him.</p><p>“Excuse me, gentlemen.” She said, voice sharp and commanding, hands on hips and eyes narrowed at their obviously naked wrists… She had a little radio crackling on her hip, someone asking if she needed backup.</p><p>Steve had the excuse perched on his lips, he was <em>good</em> at this… sweet talking his way out of trouble, ‘<em>sorry ma’am, we must have lost them</em>’ nice, clean cut Steve Harrington, there was no way that he would lie about this sort of thing.</p><p>Billy on the other hand had gone so tense next to Steve that he was kind of worried the guy actually turned to stone. And just as Steve was opening his mouth to explain… Billy’s grip on his hand tightened so much that it actually <em>hurt</em>, and then he was taking off in the other direction -dragging Steve along with him.</p><p>“HEY!” The lady yelled after them, grabbing her walkie and shouting into it immediately- Steve was pretty sure he caught her giving a description of them before Billy had pulled him out of hearing.</p><p>“Move your ass, Harrington!” Billy snapped when Steve stumbled over his own feet.</p><p>“What- are- you- doing-you- IDIOT!” Steve yelled back, in between huffs of breath… he <em>really</em> was out of shape.</p><p>Billy didn’t even bother responding to that, seemed too focused on ducking and weaving between several different tents, before finally skirting back around to the area behind the food trucks- the same stretch of fencing that they’d climbed over at the start of the night.</p><p>Steve got the impression that this wasn’t Billy’s first time evading the authorities.</p><p>“Up!” Billy commanded, glancing behind them nervously. Steve just groaned, tried to climb the fence quickly… really he <em>did</em>, but he was tired- and his muscles were cramping from all the running and <em>cumming</em> he’d done today. “Jesus christ-” Billy spat out, clearly exasperated with Steve’s fence climbing ineptitude. </p><p>Two warm hands planted themselves right on Steve’s ass, and he let out a sharp yelp as Billy pushed him up and over the fence. He landed rough on the ground, scraping his knees and palms as he fell- turning back to catch Billy launching himself up and over the fence, landing on his feet like the asshole he was.</p><p>Steve <em>refused</em> to be impressed.</p><p>Billy just grabbed the back of Steve’s jacket and hauled him up, pushed him on until they were running side by side again- using Steve’s arm to steer him in the direction of the Camaro. It was parked by the end of the lot, near the trees and far enough away from every other vehicle that Billy didn’t have to worry about some idiot hitting him with their car door.</p><p>The lot was dark, the sun having gone down while they were in the Fun House… and this far from the fencing Billy’s Camaro was shrouded in shadows. The two of them split apart- Steve dashing to the passengers side and flinging himself in… breathing heavily, the thumps of car doors the only other sound they made as they sunk down into their respective seats…</p><p>Waiting to see if anyone had even bothered to follow them.</p><p>They stayed like that for a minute, catching their breaths and watching for flashlights to scan the parking lot… when there was nothing, Billy let out a sudden whoop, grinning wildly as Steve glanced over at him with an unamused look.</p><p>“You...I could have got us...out of that.” Steve said slowly, watching as Billy fished a cigarette out of his pocket and lit up.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Billy said, sucking down on his cigarette and blowing smoke into the cabin… Steve watched it fill up the space, furling around Billy’s face. “But you didn’t, I did.” He finished, looking over lazily at Steve… letting his eyes slowly drag up and down his body.</p><p>“You’re impossible…” Steve huffed out, turning and settling into the Camaros soft leather.</p><p>“You look good like that,” Billy just went on, like he wasn’t even <em>listening</em> to Steve. “All messed up and sitting shotgun to me.” Steve flushed, went bright red and stared at his hands in his lap… had no idea what to say to that.</p><p>So he just sat there, silence and smoke filling the air around them… Steve fiddling with a loose thread on the hem of his shirt… finally looking up, to find Billy watching him… eyes soft, a hint of uncertainty hidden under all that bright blue, swelling like the ocean.</p><p>Steve’s heart tightened in his chest, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe… ignored every single instinct in the back of his head, telling him to flee. He leaned forward instead, pushing into Billy’s space- the shift stick digging painfully into his stomach as he took Billy’s face in his hands…</p><p><em>Soft</em>… the first thought that hit Steve, as he pressed his lips together with Billy’s. </p><p>Something that didn’t last long, Billy seeming to finally catch up- the daze he’d slipped into breaking, one hand coming up to grasp Steve, to tug him <em>closer</em>. Pulling at Steve’s clothes like he wanted to crawl <em>inside</em> him, like just touching wasn’t enough.</p><p>Billy turned the kiss brutal, his teeth scraping Steve’s bottom lip, tongue pushing insistently- slipping in the second Steve opened his mouth to moan. It was almost <em>too much</em>, and Steve clung to Billy’s jacket like he might float away if he let go. </p><p>And Billy just groaned into it, into the rough slide of their lips together… soaked up every whimper and gasp that Steve let loose, swallowed them down, his tongue demanding and firm as it licked into Steve’s mouth.</p><p>Steve’s brain was going fuzzy, his own movements sloppy and useless against Billy’s controlled chaos. </p><p>And then Billy was jerking away, a hissed ‘fuck-’ on his breath, putting distance between them as he swiped at his thigh… the cigarette still clasped in his free hand, having dropped it’s burning ash onto his leg.</p><p>Steve just fell back, leaned against the door frame and tried to recapture his bearings… head swimming with the kiss, lips throbbing, stinging from where Billy had bit down just a little too harshly…</p><p>“We should do this again.” Steve said, voice stupid with a hazy sort of satisfaction - as if that was the sort of thing he should be saying to someone who just turned his entire <em>world</em> upside down.</p><p>Billy just glanced up from the blackened burn mark on his jeans, stared at Steve for a moment… before breaking into a manic sort of laughter. It was contagious, and Steve found himself unable to hold his own gasping laughter back.</p><p>It was kind of painful, his stomach cramping with it- wheezing desperately for breath. The two of them just fell apart together, laughing themselves right to tears.</p><p>“Stop!” Steve gasped, as if this entire thing was Billy’s fault.</p><p>“<em>Fuck-</em>” Billy managed to get out, an arm pressed to his stomach, curling over it as he tried to choke back his laughter. “Yeah, okay…” He eventually said, finally getting a hold of himself.</p><p>Steve wiped at his eyes, taking a second to try and figure out what the hell Billy was talking about… before remembering the whole reason they’d lost their shit in the first place.</p><p>“Cool, I  uh…” He paused, nerves kicking up again… “I’d like that.” he finished, feeling like maybe that wasn’t enough. It didn’t really explain how he felt, that he was hanging on the edge of this promise… that he <em>needed</em> it to be real.</p><p>But when he glanced up, and caught the look in those blue eyes… he was pretty sure Billy knew <em>exactly</em> what he meant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visit me @ <a href="https://shewritesdirty.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> for more warm cider.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>